A Reason to Survive
A Reason to Survive is the fifty-eighth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Kureto talks with Raimeiki, who is struggling to hold off Shikama Doji. She advises him to give into his lust for Aoi or to abandon his responsibilities in order to give her more power. In response, Kureto kisses Aoi and then says they will rely on Guren and Shinya since he himself is no longer worthy to be king. Meanwhile, Mika attacks Guren in order to protect Yu, even while realizing Yu is going to hate him for it. Yu, Yoichi, and Kimizuki's intervention gets Mika to reluctantly stop, and after some prodding from the squad to get Guren to tell them what he's doing, Guren reveals his goal is to resurrect all of humanity. Long Summary Kureto falls from the building to the horror of Aoi and his followers, but catches himself with his sword. He contacts Raimeiki inside his mind, and asks her about Shikama Doji. She does not know why he said, "Welcome home," and reveals that demons barely hold any memories of their previous lives, which is why they yearn for the greed and desires of humans. She suggests Kureto's lust for Aoi or his desire to abandon all of his responsibilities. When he says his desires do not matter and he has complete control over himself, Raimeiki says that is the exact reason he is so drawn to Guren and jealous of Mahiru. He asks Raimeiki whose side she is on. When she begins to say she is faithful to him, he says he does not trust her. She mentions his father told him to never trust anyone, but he should trust her right now because the real her is desperately trying to protect him. Raimeiki then disappears into smoke as the ground cracks beneath his feet. Kureto locates the demon struggling to close a door beneath her feet. She greets Kureto and reveals that the Raimeiki he just spoke to was her shadow, and this is the real her. She says Shikama Doji is trying to open a door into his heart, just as chains come out through the opening, only for Raimeiki to repel them with lightning while screaming at Shikama Doji to die. She reveals that Shikama Doji is stronger than her, and Kureto orders her to keep him out completely. Raimeiki says she does not have enough greed, and he realizes what her shadow meant when talking to him before. When she suggests to have him merge more with her, he says it is a trap. She chuckles at him not trusting her at all, and tells him to think what he pleases. Kureto awakens on the battlefield with Aoi by his side, urging him awake. His limbs have already been reattached. Aoi reveals their forces have completely occupied Shibuya. Kureto begins to move his arm, and the soldiers note the arm has already healed. Kureto realizes he has only replaced his father as the puppet and comes to terms with the fact he needs more greed and desire. He kisses Aoi and then asks Raimeiki if that was enough. Raimeiki estimates that it only gave them ten hours and advises him to keep breaking personal taboos. In the middle of Aoi confessing she has a crush on him, he holds her hand while informing her he already lost and is no longer worthy of being king. He says the monster controlling Tenri has now moved onto him, and he must loosen his self-discipline. She realizes the true meaning behind his kiss and apologizes. He says he needs to give into an even greater desire, and she asks what she should do. Kureto says he can't be trusted anymore and says he will call upon someone who can be trusted. Immediately, the strength of Kureto's greed empowers Raimeiki. She reveals that what he wants more than anything is to trust someone. She advises him to give in and accept that he is weak. Kureto orders Aoi to summon Guren and Shinya to rely upon them. Meanwhile, Mika watches with concern as Yu joyfully chats with Guren. He thinks about the situation and wonders if killing Guren would be worth it, even if Yu hates him for it. Guren notices his blood thirst, and Yu asks Mika to wait. Mika apologizes to Yu and crosses blades with Guren, who says he cannot die just yet. Yu grabs Mika and tells him to stop because Guren is their family. Mika cut's Yu's shoulder and says he has to do this, even if Yu hates him for it. Guren asks for power from Mahiru while Mika commands his sword to drink his blood. Yoichi and Kimizuki step in front of Guren. Yoichi asks if they can just talk this out. Mika asks why they are interfering, and Yu yells his name. Mika stops. He asks why everyone is so happy to meet the person who destroyed the world, and Yu says Mika just does not know Guren well enough. Mika points out that Yu is acting brainwashed. Guren apologizes for the horrible things he did, and Mika tells him to get lost and never come near Yu again. Yu yells at Mika. Guren says it would be easier on him if he could do that, but he still has something he must do. Crowley comments that Mika is awfully worked-up about this and wonders who long he will be able to hold onto such passion. Narumi repeats the tale Ferid told them. He asks if Guren is trying to extend the lives of his teammates, who should die within the next two years. He asks if the catastrophe would not have happened if Guren had not resurrected his friends, and Narumi realizes it would have happened no matter what. Mika says that is just semantics. Shinoa says it was most likely the Hiragi Family who orchestrated it--or, rather, the person controlling the Hiragi Family. When Guren denies knowing who is controlling them, she says she does not believe him. Narumi and Yu ask Guren what he is really trying to do. Guren reveals he is trying to resurrect all of humanity and bring back everyone he killed before. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 15